Kadaj Drabbles
by Faggot McCormick
Summary: Just a few short prompts on Kadaj, carried over from my roleplaying account on tumblr.


**(( A/N: I own nothing. None of the characters nor games are mine, this is purely fan made for entertainment purposes. Carried over from my Kadaj roleplaying blog on tumblr. Feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy~ ))**

**Prompt; Balthier.**

When did things get like this? No matter how many times Kadaj thought things over, dissecting every moment; every kiss and every touch, wondering just when exactly he had fallen for the sky pirate.

Could it have been that first night in the church? Or the night on the Strahl? Could it have been the morning after, when the pirate was so affectionate and understanding? No, it couldn't have been that quick, could it?

Being shaken from these thoughts, he was drawn out of his mind and pulled into a familiar embrace, warm lips pressing against his. His gloved fingers found their way into his hair, which he seemed to like, and Kadaj kissed him back, pressing close. When they broke apart, the pirate kissed his forehead gently. The remnant felt a flutter in his chest, and blushed lightly when the pirate kissed his forehead, giving a very warm smile.

"Balthier."

The way he said his name was so passionate, it was very easy to tell that he was in love, even long before he'd admitted to it. His emotional instability and insanity made it very hard to wrap his mind around, but it was unavoidable; the truth always had a way of making itself known, and the truth was… Kadaj had fallen in love with Balthier.

-

**Prompt; Mother.**

Mother? When was the last time Kadaj had thought about her?

Kadaj had long-since given up on Calamity, and no longer had the same desire to aid her as he had before. However, he still desired to see her; to find her and lay against her bosom like a very small child. It was a desire he kept hidden, and something he'd be embarrassed to tell even his brothers.

Sitting in the church, a voice called to him.

"Come to us, my dearest one. You've waited so long and now we have found you."

At first, he thought it was an illusion. A hallucination caused by too much alcohol in his system. Kadaj shook his head and ignored the calling, until it came once more.

"Come to us, my child. Mother is waiting."

The youngest Remnant found himself on his feet, looking around quickly, desperate to find the source of the harmonic voice. Finally, his make infused eyes laid upon the form of Jenova, who stood at the entryway to the church, her arms open; waiting. Tears welled up and he found himself running forward, falling to his knees before her, laying his cheek against her mid-section, arms going around her, clinging rather tighly. He could feel her hand gently stroking his silver hair.

He cried.

"Oh Mother, I missed you."

"We have missed you as well, dearest one," Jenova spoke softly, her tone as warm as Kadaj had imagined it to be, though she didn't seem to speak aloud. The sound seemed to come from inside himself. Her voice was like words on a piece of paper, reading them in his head, envisioning her voice how he wanted it to be.

Then all at once, she vanished. She was never there, and Kadaj was clinging to someone else— someone with a very soft voice and warm hands.

"Kadaj," She spoke, "Are you okay?"

The Remnant looked up only to see Aerith, the keeper of the church, and sniffled.

"You called me 'Mother' again," she said with a smile, and ruffled his hair.

-

**Prompt; Puppet.**

'Empty.'

When reality hits you, it hits hard and shows no mercy. Everything happened so quickly, and then everything seemed to show down. Kadaj felt the sharp pain in his chest, tearing through him. His mako-infused eyes lifted to meet the cyan ones looking back down at him. Slowly, ginger hands lifted and gripped the blade sticking through him, slowly pulling it out, trembling in pain.

A light smile formed on the Remnant's lips, "B-big brother… why?"

Cloud towered above him, triumphant, though he looked anything but proud as Kadaj crippled to the ground in a blood-imbued heap. The blonde does not offer an explanation, nor does he try to console the other, despite that the dying man called him brother.

The silverette reaches out one shaking hand, desperate for something to cling to. Gloved fingers curled around Cloud's shirt, tugging lightly on it as he spit up blood, trying to speak, but failing.

"S-so what if I'm a puppet… Y-you were, too, once… S-Sephiroth told me."

He gives a soft cackle, then leans into the wannabe-SOLIDER and allows his weakened body to give in. He was fading, and even in the face of death… he was alone. The puppet had lost his puppeteer and had no one to guild him home. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for Kadaj; simply the oblivion of sleep.

Cloud fled the scene directly after Kadaj's body dissolved into the lifestream, only to run into Tifa.

"Where's—-"

"Gone."

The puppet is dead.


End file.
